1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to sharing functions of a smart key.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in data communication technology, smart keys capable of controlling an operation of a to-be-controlled device by using a signal, without physical contact, have come into widespread use. In the case of emergency situations, such as loss of a smart key, the demand for a technique capable of copying functions of a smart key to another device is increasing.
However, when functions of a smart key are copied to another device capable of controlling an operation of the to-be-controlled device, a user other than the user of the smart key may inadvertently control the to-be-controlled device.
Accordingly, a method of setting restrictions on the usage of a function of a smart key in order to prevent a user of a duplicate smart key from accessing functions of the original smart key is in demand.